The Harry Potter Universe Angst
by kagomite
Summary: Different takes on the dark side of the Harry Potter Universe.
1. Avada Kedavra

**I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the poem "We Made It" by Sunni Patterson.**

**

* * *

  
**

I'm from a supply of Marauders blood and one of the brightest students of Hogwarts.

I helped spell Incendio around the perimeter of Grimmauld Place to keep the evil away.

I'm a member of the Order Of Phoenix.

I'm the only son of the late great James and Lily.

I'm a lifeless body rocking in place about to turn my wand on the Death Eaters.

Look at me and take a long look.

War is never good.

It's a Death Eater who is raping an eight-year-old girl. It's news like this that I don't want to hear often.

It 'Mudblood' man, woman and child who have to "step on up to the auction block, bend over, touch their toes, show their teeth, she has to lift her titties, they have to examine his balls, and this is slavery at its peak, it's a circus for all the freaks."

When a muggle-born leaves their house, they warn them to proceed in caution because the ones that are not compliant will be prosecuted by what the Purebloods call righteousness. The Purebloods always say the earth is their kingdom and the wizard world their inheritance.

At the start of the war I heard them say it was like Dementors flew through the town and left us all depressed.

I remember one day, Arthur picked me up from the Dursleys to go to the Borrow. We found Mrs. Weasley in bed. George, Ron, and Ginny dead on the table next to the bed there was a letter that said, "I couldn't stay here, not for one minute longer, and it made no sense for me to leave here alone, 'cause who would take care of my babies with their mum gone?" (1)

As I was telling you war is never good.

War will have you wanting food and water in the cellar of Malfoy Manor.

It will damage your mind to where people can see you're not the same Frank and Alice Longbottom.

No matter how Voldemort try to trap and kill me, either I win or lose because my loved ones death should not be in vain. I shall not remain in The Dark Lords cage with my soul enslaved. It didn't matter if I won or lose but it mattered what path I pick and what side I choose.

So with courageous and determination I was able to look Riddle in his face and shout:

Avada Kedavra,

Avada Kedavra,

Avada Kedavra.

* * *

**(1) Quote taking from the poem "We made it"**


	2. Harry

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters are mine; they all belong to JK Rowling. The poem was inspired from a poem I read a couple of years ago.

* * *

_His name was Harry_

_And this is what happened_

_When he was alive_

_

* * *

_

_His Aunt was a drunk_

_His Uncle abusive_

_They kept him _

_Locked in a cupboard under the stairs_

_

* * *

_

_His only friend_

_Was a baby blanket_

_It was old and worn out_

_And had holes _

_

* * *

_

_He always talked to it_

_When no one else was around_

_He would wrap it around himself and hug it_

_Without a peep or sound_

_

* * *

_

_Until his uncle _

_Unlocked the cupboard door_

_More and more pain_

_He'll have to endure_

_

* * *

_

_A bruise on his arm_

_A scar on his face_

_Why oh why he whispered to his blanket _

_Did he have to live in such a horrible place?_

_

* * *

_

_He grabbed his blanket_

_And softly cried_

_He loved his uncle _

_But he wanted him to die_

_

* * *

_

_Such a bad life _

_For a small child_

_

* * *

_

_Then one night_

_His aunt came home drunk_

_As hours went by_

_The little boy was repeatedly hit and slapped_

_

* * *

_

_Then his uncle suddenly_

_Grabbed for a blade_

_It was rusty and sharp_

_

* * *

_

_One that he made_

_He thrust the blade _

_Into his small chest_

_While shouting _

"_You deserve to die_

_You worthless pest"_

_

* * *

_

_They walked out_

_Leaving the boy slowly dying_

_He grabbed his blankey_

_And started crying_

_

* * *

_

_The wizards showed up_

_At the house_

_They quickly barged in_

_

* * *

_

_Dumbledore slowly _

_Opened a door_

_To find the sad little boy_

_Lying on the floor_

_

* * *

_

_The aging wizard finally_

_Realized it must have been bad _

_For the savior of the wizarding world_

_To go through so much harm_

_

* * *

_

_But at least he died_

_With his best friend in his arms_


	3. Mistake

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**It seems the great Harry potter wasn't so great after all. **

I dropped the wand from my blood coated hand as I fell down to my knees in anguish. Next to me in a prone position was my beloved. I stared disbelieving at the sight before me. I remember what drove me to have that dreaded spell leave my lips. Three little word that shattered what I thought was our perfect world.

"I'm leaving you."

I trembled as she hurled those words at me. It felt like being hit with the Cruciatus Curse over and over again. I turned towards her and raised my wand to her and whispered Diffindo. The spell came at her so quickly that she did not have time to react. Eyes wide she fell back to never fall again. I lift my love into my arms and kissed her cold dead lips. I placed her back down on the floor and went to the floo. I fire called the Ministry of Magic telling them what I've done. I went back to her side and held her hand. The Aurors ran into the room and pulled me away from my Ginny.

As I was being pushed into the floo I heard a nearby Auror say. "It seems the great Harry potter wasn't so great after all."


	4. Nobody

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine; they all belong to JK Rowling.**

**A Weasley at his wits end.**

* * *

As I sat back and observed what was supposed to be a family, My** family**. The people I share the same hair color with. But to this bunch of people I'm viewed as nothing but a nobody, a nothing, an extra mouth to feed. Ginny came after me yet you don't see the twins pranking her as mercifully as they do me. She doesn't get clothes that have been passed down from Bill to George! No matter how much I try to fight to be seen as something more than the youngest boy in the family, someone for the rest of the **WEASLEYS** to make fun of. Even my friends "The Golden Trio" has shut me out. All because of a stupid mistake. How was I to know that I would be overpowered by the Horcruxes and hurt Hermione? It could of happened to anybody...the great Potter even! Why can't my family and friends see that all I want to be is viewed as something important in their lives?

"Aw is the icky baby Ronny-kins upset?" Asked Fred in that mocking tone I grew to hate.

"No Fred I'm not. Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Fred leave your brother alone and go upstairs and finish your chores", shouted mum from the kitchen.

Thank you mum I whispered under my breath. Finally someone comes to my rescue because I can't handle Fred and definitely not the twins alone. With the twins out of my hair I can finish what I was doing. I take a drink of the capsule that would bring me to a place that I know I can call home. It may seems as if I'm giving up, but I'm not. I just can't keep going at this pace.

I go into my room and sit at my desk and finish pinning my suicide note.

To whom it may concern

Not one of you did anything to help me feel loved

NONE of you helped me feel as if I was family

I'm sure Potter can take my spot

And in no time the name Ronald Bilius Weasley

Would fade into the background as something

Non-existent...

Two days later a broken down Mrs. Weasley found the note and empty capsule by the side of her prone dead youngest son.


	5. A Change

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

He was just a baby, no more than a year old, when on a dreary October 31, 1981 his parents, Lily and James Potter, were murdered by the most powerful Dark Lord of the magical world. The young male child almost died on that night, but for some mysterious reason the most feared Dark Wizard vanished by the backlash of the spell that was meant to kill the infant. Lord Voldemort is so terrifying to the Wizarding World that nearly no one has the courage to say his name; instead in whispers they refer to him as, "He Who Must Not Be Named" and "You-Know-Who". I'm sure you're wondering who this child is…well he is none other than Harry James Potter also known as, "The Boy Who Lived" throughout the Wizarding World.

Harry Potter was a gaunt-like, black haired, green eyed orphan who lives with his only living relatives the Dursleys; uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley. The only heir to the Potter family was left on the doorstep of his only surviving family, his mother's sister, with a note tack to his baby blanket. Said note stated that the child must call the Dursleys' house home so that the family would be protected from the remaining followers of Lord Voldemort. The Dursleys took the child in because of fear of retaliation from the magical world. Harry' first year with his uncle and aunt went okay. But, once that year was up and the Dursleys saw that they wouldn't get any visits from the magical world it all changed.

Three year old Harry was abused, hated, and discriminated against because of who and what he was. The child was beaten and cursed at whenever he walked into his uncle eyesight. Little Harry was forced to wear his cousins overgrown clothing and he only got to eat every three days. That wasn't the worst thing that poor little soul had to go through. He had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs with no light, a dirty tattered sheet, and the spiders as friends. On the night of the two year anniversary of his parent's death the orphans' life changed. He was sleeping on his sheet when the door to the cupboard was ripped open. Harry was ripped off the sheet by his hair and dragged into the living room and stumbled over a gruesome site. The bodies of his 'family' lay sprawled out all over the room.


	6. What About Me?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A letter Ginny wrote to Harry when he left to search for the ****Horcrux**

**

* * *

**As we sit here staring face to face

You smiling that smile that brings that twinkle to your eyes

And I have to ask

What about me?

I hate myself because I'm about to breaking you out of your happiness

But it's a question that I have to ask

And I have to ask

What about me?

It will make or break us

Tear you out of my life

And I have to ask

What about me?

You have this big future planned

Live here. There. Everywhere.

And I have to ask

What about me?

You have this childlike imagination

Milling around with a sense of determination

And I have to ask

What about me?

I'm but a little speck in your big scheme of things

A tiny, insufficient being standing in your way

And I have to ask

What about me?

As the tears pool onto the paper in front of you

It makes me want to cry

And I have to ask

What about me?

In order for me to be free

I need to do just one thing

And I have to ask

What about me?

I had to take them pills

So please stop crying over me

And I had to ask

What about me?

For me to living would have stopped you from surviving

So please baby I beg of you

Forget about me

And I have to ask

What about me?


End file.
